My Gift For You
by Koimatsu-Chan
Summary: A Three-Part Valentines Day Fic for my Kaname-oniisama and his beloved Zero; this story will be rated M for Yaoi, smut and boy/boy action. Don't read if you don't like.


**My Gift For You**

_Koimatsu-Chan_

_Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri_

* * *

**Notes****: **This story is dedicated to my two best men in the whole world – well, lol. They AREN'T men, per-say, but they cosplay men – and this is their valentines day gift to them from me. I hope you like it, since I worked my ass off to make it for you two! And for my readers as well! :D

_~Koimatsu-Chan (:_

* * *

**Chapter One:** Preparing

...

February Fourteenth. Today was the most romantic day of the year for couples everywhere; be the couples young or old, they celebrated valentines day in different ways. A silver haired male with violet eyes walked through the streets, trying to search for a perfect gift for his lover, Kaname Kuran; but he couldn't seem to think of a gift for him – not one perfect enough for him anyway.

_'Why can't I think of a gift that Kaname would like?' _Zero thought, frustratedly as he wandered to a nearby outdoor cafe and sat down by one of the tables, reclining back to think deeply and heavily. Every year, Kaname managed to blow his mind with each little Valentines day gift and Zero never had to give anything in return; but this year, he would give his dark haired lover the best gift a man could get for the person they loved.

But the thing was... What _DID_ Kaname like?

**OoOoO**

Back at the large estate that Kaname owned but stayed with his lover and younger sister, Kaname was currently in the bedroom getting everything ready for that night that would soon turn from romantic and lovey-dovey to hot, steamy and raunchy in a moment.

"I wonder if Zero will like this little number..." Kaname spoke thoughtfully to himself as he held up a short red school girl skirt and matching top. He eyed it for a moment and then set it down. Then he picked up some tight black short-shorts, knee high black socks, black leather boots, suspenders and a cop hat and then smirked to himself. "... He'll definitely love this one!" and then quickly discarded the school girl outfit for another time.

"Now, I wonder what Yuuki is cooking for dinner tonight..." Kaname spoke once again to himself as he stowed away what he'd wear to make Zero want him and then walked out of the bedroom, finished with preparing it and then closed the door and locked it tightly before walking down the stairs to the kitchen to see what Yuuki was cooking up for dinner that night.

Tonight was going to be fun!

**OoOoO**

After a few hours, Zero came home with a package in his hands and as soon as he stepped in the door, removing his shoes – the delicious scent of roasted beef, garlic butter, bread, and mashed potatoes touched at his nose. He thought as he set the gift on the small table and removed his coat to hang it up, _'Yuuki outdid herself... Again. But not that I mind.' _Then, once he was free of his shoes and coat, he grabbed the gift again and walked down the wooded floor and found that the dining room was decorated and in the middle was a large table with four place settings set up.

"Oh, Hey Zero," Yuuki said as she brought in the roast beef that was steaming and set it on the table. She smiled at her silver haired friend, who smiled back slightly and took a few steps to hug Yuuki, who hugged him back; then Zero released her and fidgeted slightly with the small black velvet box with the red bow. "How was your gift shopping for my Onii-sama? Was it successful?" Zero nodded his head and opened the small box to Yuuki, whose eyes went wide and she questioned softly, "Your going to ask him the question, aren't you?" and once again, Zero nodded his head, smiling slightly with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Ooh, He's going to love it!" Yuuki squealed softly as she looked at the ring. "Kaname won't reject your proposal, I know it!" and then heard her name being called and she turned her head to call back, "I'll be there in a moment!" then the pureblooded girl looked back at the hunter and smiled re-assuredly and then turned and hurried out of the room.

When she was gone, Zero walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, hands shaky as he held the ring in his palm. Would Kaname say 'Yes' or would he say 'No'? That was the only thing stressing Zero at the moment. And the question on his mind was:

How would he propose to Kaname without messing it up completely?

* * *

**End Notes: **Hah! Fooled you, didn't I? Well, this is only the FIRST part of the story. It's going to be a three part story which I plan to finish today and by tomorrow have the last chapter out and done! Well, I hope you liked it... So, please.. Review!

_~Koimatsu-Chan (:_


End file.
